


【博梦】握着你的手

by camelliainwind



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelliainwind/pseuds/camelliainwind
Summary: 陈梦感觉自己出问题了。她竟然觉得方博有一点帅。
Relationships: 方博/陈梦





	【博梦】握着你的手

陈梦感觉自己出问题了。

她竟然觉得方博有一点帅。

站在哈尔姆斯塔德体育馆里，此刻她本该眼里只有考比伦杯，却控制不住总是往方博的方向看去。

她想起瑞典之前在黄石的热身赛。

那天比赛结束之后，他们在主席台附近等着领奖，方博站在她和顾玉婷身后。

梁靖崑这几天不知道中了什么邪，得空就黏在方博身上，方博也好脾气地任他撒娇。

顾玉婷调侃道：“大胖，你看你给博哥这小身板儿压成啥样了。”

梁靖崑抱着方博不撒手：“博哥顶天立地！还能被我压残了不成。”

陈梦瞅瞅梁靖崑，说：“大胖最近可瘦多了。”

梁靖崑精神抖擞：“对吧！我现在也就比博哥胖一点，就那么一点。”

顾玉婷忍不住要翻白眼了。

方博摇摇头笑道：“反正陈梦从小到大，从来不心疼我。”

陈梦一愣，抬头去看他。

顾玉婷笑得前仰后合：“10岁的时候你揪人家辫子，12岁的时候你扯人家胶皮，15岁的时候说人家个儿没你高，20岁的时候她哭了你也不知道安慰，25岁的时候打个混双还没过资格赛，还是你心疼心疼陈梦吧。”

方博是被这些女孩子调侃惯了的，听了顾玉婷的话也只顾眯着眼乐，眼角的笑纹在体育馆的暖色灯光下显得格外温柔。

言笑晏晏间还是从前的记忆，可他们都不是孩子了。

陈梦忽然觉得心跳漏了一拍。

站在前面的朱雨玲回过头来找她说话，奇怪道：“你脸红什么？”

陈梦无端想起二月份让她与世界杯团体赛名额失之交臂的那场比赛。

拳怕少壮，有时候她面对妹妹们真是觉得力不从心。

她尽力了，全世界都知道她尽力了，可她没办法原谅自己。

那天晚上教练组给她们放假，她躺在宿舍的床上翻来覆去都不踏实，一咬牙拿起球拍去了训练馆。

男队和女队的训练馆在同一层。她走上楼梯，发现男队那边亮着灯。

门虚掩着，轻轻一推就开了。方博独自在角落里练发球。陈梦下意识地走近。

方博看见她的神情一点都不意外。他发完一筐球才停下，脸上密密挂着一圈汗，跟她说：“来一盘？”

陈梦一直没说话，拎起球拍在球台边站定，摆好备战姿势。

虽然男女在力量步伐等等方面都大不相同，但他俩对彼此太熟悉了，方博没有让她多少，俩人竟也磕磕绊绊打了很久。

最后一个球扣杀过去，陈梦拄着膝盖喘。

方博走到她身边，叹了口气。

陈梦低着头，看不清神色：“谢谢，我没事。”

方博沉默良久。

他走向旁边的球包，拿出胶带，回到陈梦身边轻轻扶起她的右手腕，一圈一圈地轻轻把胶带缠上去。

陈梦怔怔地看着自己的手腕，眼泪落下来，砸在方博的小臂上。

她说：“方博，那天你是不是也很疼？”

方博小心地固定好胶带，抬眼望着她，眼神平静：“我一直都疼。”

男队在瑞典的陪练最后只剩下方博一个人。有一天方博陪马龙训练，陈梦陪丁宁训练。

休息的时候陈梦挨着方博坐下，说：“你当时要是签斯蒂卡就好了。”

方博问：“为啥？”

陈梦低声说：“红双喜哪还顾得上别人。”

方博眨眨眼睛。

他坦然一笑：“都是命。”

陈梦反倒气鼓鼓：“我就是替你不甘心……”

方博漫不经心地扔着矿泉水瓶：“我也没甘心啊。”

他转了转右手腕。

陈梦突然伸出手，手指轻轻落在他绑着胶带的手腕上。

她自己的右腕也绑起了胶带。

她眼睛弯弯地说：“别疼。”

又是等着颁奖。只不过黄石简陋的小台子，变成了世界瞩目的大舞台。

方博就算再想得开，此时也难免不落寞。

陈梦溜到他边上，趁着别人给他拍照的时候，迅速比了个剪刀手强势插入镜头。

方博愣了一下，随即笑得开怀，这么多天，仿佛是他笑得最轻松的一刻。

来瑞典之前，李晓霞去看过陈梦。

临走时，李晓霞摸摸她的头发说：“妹子，人生苦短，别跟自己过不去。”

陈梦看着方博，终于也笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 小博大梦，健康平安。  
> 2018年10月19日


End file.
